


Le CALM du temps

by Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki



Category: RWBY
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9924371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki
Summary: Chrona Clockwork est une chasseresse hautement qualifiée qui rejoint Beacon. Elle possède nombre de cicatrices, et pas mal d'histoire. Son passé et ses origines l'ont forgé en elle, avec tous les secrets. Mais quel impact aura ses secrets ? Comment en sait-elle autant ? Comment et pourquoi elle possède une telle expérience ? Et que sait-elle de la "Reine" et sa horde de Grimm ? Seul le temps nous le dira.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, euh... J'ai retrouvé ma pochette de travail dédié à cette histoire et ai décidé de la taper... Il me semble que seul les 2 premières saisons étaient sorties à ce moment-là et je ne l'adapterais donc pas, bien qu'il semble que ce que j'avais imaginé se rapproche assez de ce qui s'est passé... Bon, okay, sans le PUT*** de dragon et tout, mais j'avais bon pour la horde de grimms!  
> Bref... En espérant que vous apprécierez. Ne vous attendez pas à une mise à jour régulière

Chrona Clockwork se tenait debout dans le dirigeable, observant ce qui se passait. Assez grande, environ un mètre soixante-dix, elle avait la peau clair bien que halée comme les voyageurs. Elle remonta sa capuche. Sa tenue se composait d’un gilet à capuche noir, dans le dos du quel, en blanc, était son emblème, une horloge. Elle portait aussi un t-shirt rouge et un jean noir avec des déchirures semblables à des griffures ainsi que des bottes noires à boucles. Elle toucha son bras gauche, s’assurant de la présence de son disque relié par une chaîne à son brassard-lanceur, Horlogium, avant de descendre passer sa main sur le manche des épées reposant sur sa hanche dans un fourreau tri-compartiment marqué de son emblème. Les deux première Hora et Minuto, étaient en formes d’aiguilles, une courte et une longue, la troisième Segundo, était une épée d’estoc, plus fine. Passer sa main sur ses armes la rassurait. Ils se situaient dans son angle mort, du au cache-œil noir sur son œil gauche. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux court, légèrement ébouriffés et d’un noir d’encre.   
Elle remarqua plus loin une jeune fille avec une longue cape rouge. Elle avait la même coupe qu’elle-même, et, à son grand étonnement, la même couleur de yeux, enfin l’œil dans son cas. L’impressionnante blonde à côté de la rouge, un peu hyperactive, diffusait une aura de force et de confiance, mais aussi de fierté. Elle continua d’observer autour d’elle, les personnes formant une foule unis et insipide dont elle ne percevait pas les couleurs et les visages. Une silhouette adossée au mur, lisant tranquillement un livre retint son attention. Contrairement aux autres, elle était calme et silencieuse. Elle avait d’étonnants yeux d’ambres. Sa tenue dénotait une influence des terres de l’Est, d’où Chrona venait. Elle s’approchât et s’adossât à côté d’elle. Son ruban bougea légèrement à son arrivée.   
\- Qu’y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle   
\- Rien, je profite simplement du calme relatif.   
Elle jaugea Chrona un instant. Elle se présenta.  
\- Je suis Blacke Belladona  
\- Chrona Clockwork  
Un moment passa en silence. Blacke finit par le rompre :  
\- Tu n’aimes pas parler, pas vrai ?  
\- Tu connais le proverbe : La parole est d’argent, le silence est d’or  
\- Tu viens donc des terres de l’Est, c’est un proverbe courant là-bas  
\- Tout comme toi, neko-san  
Elle cilla  
\- Je ne dirais rien. La rassura Chrona. On a tous un ou deux secrets à garder. De plus, dans les terres inconnues, on connait le poids des paroles et la valeur du silence. Après tout, pas mal de gens essaye de se faire oublier en quittant les territoires des royaumes.  
\- Et donc ?  
\- Et donc rien, j’avais un peu le mal du pays j’imagine et…. Ils sont bruyants  
\- Pas faux. approuva Blacke   
Quelques minutes passèrent. Une femme apparut sur les écrans. Elle commença son petit discours auquel elle ne prêta qu’une oreille distraite. Elle repassa ce qu’elle savait. La femme était Glynda Goodwitch, une excellente chasseresse, sa semblance lui permettait de « réinitialiser » les choses inanimées. Un pouvoir puissant. Ozpin était lié aux engrenages et… Sa ligne de pensée fut interrompue par la fin du discours. Elle échangea une brève salutation avec Blacke avant de se couler dans la foule pour sortir. Elle fut bousculée par un blond qui courrait pour aller vomir dans une poubelle. Elle s’approcha de lui, tirant des médicaments de la sacoche accrochés à sa ceinture dans son dos.  
« - Tiens Vomito.   
Elle lui tendit les médicaments il les prit un lâchant un faible merci. Une fois les médicaments pris, il entreprit de se présenter.  
\- J’ai un nom. Je suis Jaune Arc.  
\- Enchantée, j’imagine… je suis Chrona. Sur ceux…  
Sur ces mots, elle partit. Elle sortit un petit bâtonnet de viande séchée tout en marchant. Elle réalisa son action en haussant les épaules. Avoir fait partie d’un peuple nomade lui avait fait prendre quelques habitudes. Les sacoches des nomades avaient tendances à contenir du dust, quelques médicaments et provision durables et un briquet et des allumettes. Ce qui lui faisait penser que Blacke n’en avait pas. Elle devait faire partie d’un peuple sédentaire ou avait perdu cette habitude au contact de la ville. Elle haussa les épaules. C’était sans intérêt.  
Une explosion retentit. A l’odeur, c’était une explosion de Dust. Elle s’élança dans la direction du bruit. Arrivée sur place elle vit la rouge d’avant se faire disputer par la blanche. Cheveux blanc, cicatrices sur l’œil et attitude impérieuse. Elle reconnut sans peine Weiss Shnee, l’héritière de la compagnie de Dust du même nom. Un léger sourire vint sur ses lèvres. Elle marcha tranquillement à côté du chariot remplis de Dust et fit disparaître le contenu d’une caisse entière. Contente d’avoir eu du Dust gratuit, elle continua sa promenade, vérifiant le déroulement de sa chaîne et mémorisant le campus. Elle percuta une rousse qui tomba au sol.   
\- Désolé Amazone, s’excusa-t-elle en lui tendant la main   
\- C’est bon pirate, dit-elle avec un rire doux  
\- Pirate ?   
\- Ah, désolé, j’imagine que tu n’apprécies pas  
\- Non c’est bon, Je suis Chrona. Et tu es ?  
La jeune fille la regarda, légèrement surprise   
\- Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos  
\- Tu as une semblance de polarité ? Elle demanda, curieuse  
\- Comment le sais-tu ?   
\- Ton bouclier n’a pas de chaîne ou de moyen de le ramener alors que c’est visiblement un disque. Donc tu dois avoir une semblance permettant de bouger les choses à distance. Ensuite tu portes beaucoup de métal, tout en portant une armure légère. Donc métal plus déplacement à distance égal polarité.  
\- Tu es des terres inconnues, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
\- Non, mais quelqu’un d’aussi douée que toi, j’en aurais déjà entendu parler.  
\- Et bien… merci…. j’imagine   
\- Devrions-nous y aller ?  
Chrona hocha la tête et entra dans la grande salle avec Pyrrha. Après un bref au revoir, elle rejoint Blacke contre le mur du fond. Elles observèrent la grande salle en silence, regardant les chamailleries du trio jaune, blanc et rouge et remarquèrent le regard de Pyrrha envers Jaune. Blacke rompis le léger silence :  
\- Bien joué pour le Dust. C’est ta semblance ?  
\- Tu regardais ? Ouais, ça me permet de stocker des choses dans une dimension parallèle potentiellement infinie.   
La conversation prit fin lorsqu’Ozpin apparut sur la scène. Elles écoutèrent attentivement. Il avait l’air… absent jugea-t-elle. Il était un peu étrange mais semblait intéressant comme on lui avait dit.  
Le soir venu, dans la grande salle transformé en dortoir pour les nouveaux arrivants, elle observait les gens autour d’elle. Les garçons se chamaillait, et, à voir la réaction de certaines filles, offraient un joli spectacle. La jaune regardait, visiblement intéressée, la rouge à ces cotés écrivait une lettre et Jaune…. Se rendait ridicule. Sérieux, qui portait ce genre de pyjama ? Elle attrapa un livre et alla s’asseoir à côté de Blacke. Elle engagea une discussion tout en lisant :  
\- Sympa le yukata.  
\- Le tien est originale. Répondit Blacke, après avoir pris un rapide regard.  
Chrona eut un léger rire. Elle portait un débardeur blanc sur un short noir. Son débardeur portait une inscription « Your time is up » en rouge sur un sablier noir. Dans son dos en noir était marqué « Don’t get noisy or… ». La conversation de la fille jaune avec la rouge, la fit lever les yeux de son livre pendant qu’elles se rapprochait.  
\- Salut, Je suis Yang, annonça la fille jaune  
\- Salut…. Répondit Blacke  
\- Merci d’avoir aidé ma sœur.  
\- La fille qui a explosé ? Intervint Chrona. La rouge lâcha un gémissement  
\- Ouaip, c’est ma sœur Ruby. Et tu es ?   
\- Chrona. Elle lança un coup d’œil à Blacke. Je pense que Blacke et moi aimerions revenir à nos livres. Sa remarque fut confirmée d’un hochement de tête.  
\- De quoi ça parle ? Demanda Ruby  
\- Hein ? La regarda légèrement confuse Blacke   
\- Ton livre.  
\- Et bien… ça parle d’un homme ayant deux âmes et chacune se battent pour la suprématie.  
\- Tu me le prêteras ? Demanda Chrona  
\- Si tu veux.  
\- HEY YANG ! cria un faunus loup courant vers eux.   
Il était grand avec des cheveux bleu nuit et des yeux dorés. Il était torse nu, portant un simple pantalon gris, laissant voir des muscles fermes et puissant ainsi que de nombreuse petite cicatrices. Une grande cicatrice de griffure barrait son torse. Son patrimoine faunus, ses oreilles et sa queue, était exposé à la vue de tous. Il s’arrêta devant nous.   
\- Oups, désolé. Je suis Lupusangrähem Silver. Vous pouvez m’appelez Lupus. Finit- il avec un sourire  
\- Enchanté Angrähem. C’est un nom puissant que tu portes. Déclara Chrona. Il se fendit d’un grand sourire alors que les autres lui donnèrent un regard de confusion.  
\- Tu viens des Terres du Nord. Continua-t-elle  
\- Ouaip, c’est rare de rencontrer quelqu’un connaissant la signification de mon nom.  
\- Euh…. Lupus on aimerait bien une explication là. Lui demanda Yang. Ce fut Chrona qui lui répondit.  
\- Son nom signifie « Loup au sang violent ». « Lupus » veut dire loup, « ang » a donné « sang » et « rähem » veut dire violence. « angrähem » veut dire guerrier.   
\- Tu en sais beaucoup. Constata Ruby. Elle eut un léger haussement d’épaules.   
\- Excusez-Moi ! Ils se retournèrent pour voir Weiss Schnee derrière eux.  
\- Certains essayent de dormir. Vous dérangez tout le monde.   
Avec un léger roulement des yeux Chrona et Blacke soufflèrent leurs bougies, les laissant dans le noir, terminant la conversation. 

Chrona se réveilla tôt. Elle n’avait pas pu enlever son cache-œil et son œil la démangeait. Elle se dirigea vers le petit-déjeuner en soupirant. Un garçon en vert, les cheveux noir avec une mèche… rose, apparemment nommé Ren par l’hyper excité rousse Nora, qui lui rebondissait autour, sans arrêter de parler. Le seul moment où il arrêta son flot de parole constant fut pour lui signaler qu’un paresseux n’était pas très bruyant. Un duo… étrange. Elle finit de manger et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Autant se préparer tôt. Elle fixa son disque sur son avant-bras et vérifia le déroulement de la chaîne. Elle renfloua ses armes de Dust, y compris celles de sa réserve dimensionnelle. Elle accrochait son fourreau tri-compartiments à sa ceinture. Elle vérifiait que ces lames était bien de la plus courtes à la plus longue, lorsque un cri la fit se retourner et s’approcher de la source du son. Jaune discutait avec Pyrrha et Weiss.  
\- Attend, Tu es une des super athlètes représenté sur les paquets de céréales ?!  
\- Qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda-t-elle en s’approchant. Ils se retournèrent tous les trois.  
\- Ah, Chrona… L’accueillit Pyrrha  
\- Salut, l’amazone. Fut sa réponse  
\- Merci pour hier. Et écoute ! Pyrrha est sur les paquets de céréales !  
\- Et ?  
\- Vous ne connaissez pas non plus Pyrrha Nikos ?! Le vainqueur du tournoi de Mistral Quatre années consécutive ! Et vous voulez être chasseresse ?! cria Weiss  
\- Non, Oui, princesse. Elle se tourna vers Pyrrha. Je savais que tu étais forte mais au point de gagner un tournoi pareil. Et Jaune, désolé, je ne mange pas de céréales.  
\- Hein ? Oh, allez, c’est bon…  
\- Là n’est pas la question. Répondis –t-elle, se pinçant le nez.  
\- Vous prenez ça à la rigolade ! s’exclama Weiss. Chrona se raidit, son expression durcissant et ses yeux se refroidissant.  
\- Je prends cela bien plus au sérieux que toi et en ais beaucoup plus d’expérience.  
\- Et bin, sympa l’ambiance. Constata Lupusangrähem en arrivant.  
Il portait un jean sombre déchiré et un débardeur noir sous une veste de jean, son emblème, un croissant de Lune sur une marque de griffe dans son dos en blanc. Les bracelets sur ces poignets étaient dans un métal sombre et sertis d’un joyau clair en leur centre.  
\- Savez-vous comment sont faits les groupes ?   
Tous répondirent à la négative. Une annonce résonna dans les haut-parleurs. Ça allait commencer pensa-t-elle, légèrement excitée.


	2. Initiation, part1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Début de l'initiation et formation de paires

Ils étaient sur des dalles de pierres au sommet d’une falaise, prêt à se faire catapulter dans une forêt de Grimm ! Ça allait être drôle pensa-t-elle.  
\- Pas de question ? Demanda Ozpin, concluant ses explications.  
Elle leva la main. Ozpin la regarda.  
\- Age moyen des grimms ?  
\- Entre 100 et 500  
Sur ce, elle fut lancée. Elle lança son disque enroulant la chaîne autour d’une branche, s’en servant pour se balancer et courir de branche en branche pendant un instant. Parvenu au sommet d’un arbre assez haut, elle passa en vision d’aura. Des explosions se firent entendre en l’air. Elle les identifia comme étant celle de Yang et son aura jaune flamboyante. Elle pouvait voir Jaune et son aura blanche, apparemment épinglés par la lance de Pyrrha. Un cri la déconcentra.  
\- L’oiseau, Non !  
Le cri avait été produit par Ruby et son aura rouge écarlate. Elle soupira. Sérieux, quel était la probabilité de percuter un oiseau ? Pyrrha et son aura rouge-orangé avait rejoint Jaune, créant une paire. Ruby et ses hurlements se dirigeaient droit vers Weiss et son aura blanche glaciale. La paisible aura noire de Blake était à proximité de Yang. Elles allaient finir ensemble. Un bruit de course venait vers elle. Elle se retourna pour voir une aura verte cristalline venir vers elle. Des ombres la poursuivaient, comme des trous dans le monde de l’aura. Des Grimms. Sur ceux, elle fut lancée. Lupus déboula, des gantelets noirs sertis de grands cristaux sur ses poings. Des beowolfs étaient derrière lui. Il se retourna et frappa le plus proche, le tuant d’un coup. Il prit appui sur le corps et partit en salto arrière atterrissant derrière le beowolf qui avait tenté de l’avoir par-derrière. Ne remarquant pas celui qui se glissait dans son dos, il exécuta celui qui le chargeait à sa gauche. Chrona soupira et tira dans le crâne de celui de derrière. Elle sauta au bas de l’arbre rangeant son arme. Elle s’approcha de Lupus.  
\- On dirait bien que je vais être ta partenaire. Je suis Chrona Clockwork. Je suis spécialisée dans le combat à moyenne et courte portée bien que je sois à l’aise dans tous les autres types de combat et de rôle. Mes armes sont Hora, Minuto et Segundo ainsi que Horlogium et toutes les armes présentes dans ma réserve.  
\- Je suis Lupus, mais ça, tu le sais déjà. Je suis un faunus et suis spécialisé dans le combat à courte portée. Mes armes sont Mirà et Reflect. Ils sont semblables aux Ember Celica de Yang. Les joyaux sont pour ma semblance. Ils me permettent de stocker une plus grand quantité et sur une plus longue durée ce que j’absorbe avec ma semblance : absorption et renvoi. Il rit un peu. Alors c’est toi sérieuse, hein ?  
Il avait raison. Elle avait abandonné le masque flegmatique pour redevenir Chrona la chasseresse. Sa posture était ferme, ses yeux durs et son aura froide, dangereuse. Elle était aux aguets, prête à réagir au moindre signe de danger. Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le temple, qu’elle avait repéré plus tôt. En arrivant, elle vit Blake et Yang occupé à choisir une pièce d’échec. Les reliques, estima-t-elle.  
\- Et que dirais-tu de ce mignon petit poney ? S’exclama Yang  
\- C’est un cavalier, la pièce la plus spéciale des échecs Yang. Répondit-elle en s’approchant.  
\- Chrona, Lupus !  
\- Yo. Salua Lupus avec un check  
\- Salut. Dit-elle, saisissant la dame noire  
Un cri de femme retentit. Lupus et Yang se regardèrent.  
\- C’était quoi ça ? demanda Yang  
Blake et Chrona regardaient en l’air.  
\- On ne devrait pas aller aider ? demanda Lupus  
Blacke pointait le doigt en l’air attirant leur attention. Ruby tombait du ciel en criant. Elle fut interceptée en plein vol par Jaune, lui aussi volant, les faisant s’écraser tous deux dans un arbre.  
\- Est-ce que ta sœur vient de tomber du ciel ? demanda Blake  
\- Je….  
Un ursa apparut à l’orée de la forêt avec des explosions. Il s’écroula, mort. Nora en descendit et Ren apparut derrière elle, essoufflé.  
\- Oh… C’est cassé. Elle déclara, déçue  
\- Nora, ne refais plus jamais ça. Dit Ren. Sauf que Nora avait disparu et jouait avec une tour blanche en chantant plus loin.  
\- NORA !!!!! il hurla  
\- J’arrive Ren.  
\- Est-ce que cette fille montait un ursa ? interrogea Blake  
\- Comment elle a fait ça ? demanda Lupus, ébahi  
\- Je…  
L’orée de la forêt se déchira, laissant apparaître Pyrrha, poursuivit par un Death Stalker géant. Ruby choisit de faire son comeback à ce moment.  
\- Yang ! cria-t-elle, ouvrant grand les bras  
\- Ruby ! Cria Yang, faisant de même  
\- Nora !!!! hurla-t-elle, s’interposant entre les sœurs  
\- Est-ce qu’elle a couru tous le long avec un Death Stalker derrière elle ? demanda Blake  
\- JE…. Peux plus en prendre plus ! cria Yang, s’enflammant, ses yeux virant au rouge. Est-ce que tout le monde peut simplement se calmer deux secondes sans qu’un truc dingue se produise ?  
Chrona regarda en l’air et soupira, Yang haletante à côté d’elle. Elle, Blake, Ruby et Ren, qui les avaient rejoints entre-temps, regardaient en l’air.  
\- Euh… Yang ? demanda Ruby  
\- Quoi ? dit-elle en s’avachissant  
Weiss était accroché aux serres d’un nevermore géant.  
\- Comment as-tu pu me laisser là ?! l’entendirent-ils hurler  
\- J’ai dit « saute »  
\- Elle va tomber. remarque Blake  
\- Elle ira bien. Assura Ruby  
\- Elle tombe. Constata Ren  
Jaune sauta pour la rattraper, s’écrasant au sol, gagnant uniquement une remarque sarcastique de Weiss. Pyrrha atterrit a leur cotés.  
\- Génial. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on peut mourir tous ensemble. Déclara Yang  
Chrona se pinça le nez. Ça pouvait être pire ? Une paire apparut, courant droit ver eux, poursuivirent par… un Taiuto. Elle soupira. Ça pouvait être pire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un taiuto est un grimm wywerne, un petit dragon. Pas aussi fort qu'un dragon, mais cela reste une créature puissante.


	3. Initiation, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la suite est enfin arrivée! Hourra.... Bref, les commentaires et kudos sont toujours apprécier.

Ruby fonçait tête baissée sur le Death Stalker, seulement pour se retrouver bloqué par les plumes du Nevermore. Quel idée de porter une telle cape. La situation était mauvaise évalua Chrona. Elle matérialisa un marteau-pilon. Il fallait bien ça pour briser les écailles d’un dragon. Elle esquiva le premier jet de flamme, se plaçant sous son ventre d’une glissade. Elle tira à bout portant, enfonçant des piques d’aciers de plusieurs centimètres de diamètre enduit de poison.  
De son côté, Weiss avait sauvé Ruby, gelant le dard du scorpion au sol. Les deux nouveaux prirent une pièce, la dame. Ruby et Jaune prirent aussi une pièce. L’attention du groupe fut portée sur la nouvelle paire.  
L’une était une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait une longue queue de cheval basse, ces cheveux courts devant. Elle portait un débardeur blanc, un short treillis vert, de hautes bottes de cuir marron lui arrivait un peu en-dessous des genoux. Elle portait, étonnamment, des bandages sur ces mollets et ses avant-bras, ainsi que des mitaines noires et des plaques militaires. Des jhamadars étaient dans les fourreaux sur ces cuisses et un bâton était accroché dans son dos. Son symbole, deux losanges traversés par un éclair, était sur son flanc.  
L’autre était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris sombre. Il portait un haut de métal noir, semblable à une seconde peau, un pantalon noir serrés avec différentes sangles, une sorte de jupe rouge était autour de sa taille, maintenu par une pièce de métal, un anneau d’or était sur son biceps gauche, sur lequel était gravé son emblème, un crâne et une épée. Une épée d’un noir de jais reposait sur sa hanche.  
\- Merci pour le coup de main. Commença la blonde. Je suis Maya Azul et lui, elle montra le garçon, c’est Arkan Knigt. Il est du genre silencieux. Mes armes sont deux Jhamadar-railgun, Jhamas et Dharailas, ils peuvent être combinés en une lance avec mon bâton ChengZongWu, qui s’agrandit à volonté. L’arme d’Arkan est une épée-railgun nommée Nightmare.  
Tous se présentèrent, l’un après l’autre. Ruby avait des étoiles dans les yeux à la mention des armes. Maya lui promis d’en parler plus tard.  
\- Dépêchons nous, les grimms vont bientôt revenir. Annonça Arkan, d’une voix grave et profonde.  
\- Oui, mon poison ne va pas le retenir plu longtemps. Confirma Chrona. Séparons-nous.  
Tous la regardèrent étrangement.  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas combattre un Nevermore, un Death Stalker et un Taiuto. En temps normal ce serait dur, mais là c’est quasi impossible. Nous n’avons jamais combattue ensemble, vous n’avez sûrement aucune expérience de combat en un aussi grand groupe, nous ne ferions que nous gêner mutuellement. Les Taiutos sont rancuniers, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception. Il me poursuivra.  
Ils se regardèrent. Chrona avait raison, ils le savaient.  
\- Je viens avec toi, je suis ton partenaire. Dit Lupus. Chrona hocha la tête.  
\- Nous aussi. Dit Maya. C’est nous qui l’avons ramené.  
\- On se voit à Beacon. Conclut Chrona  
Sur ces mots elle s’élança, les trois autres à sa suite, à travers la forêt vers la falaise, le taiuto derrière eux.  
Pendant leur course, Maya et Arkan expliquèrent leur semblance. Maya possédait une semblance électrique. Elle pouvait contrôler les signaux nerveux des muscles et lire les sentiments en regardant l’activité électrique du cerveau. Elle pouvait aussi l’utiliser d’une manière plus primaire comme Yang. Arkan possédait quant à lui une semblance d’absorption comme Lupus, sauf qu’au contraire de le renvoyer, il l’utilise pour se renforcer temporairement. Autrement dit plus on le tape, plus il devient fort. Leur course s’arrêta devant la paroi abrupte de la falaise.  
Le Taiuto arriva derrière eux, crachant un torrent de flammes. Lupus et Arkan l’absorbèrent. Il regarda, déboussolé, les poings de Lupus s’enflammés tandis que des étincelles rouges dansaient dans les yeux d’Arkan. Lupus s’élança et frappa de toute la force d’un souffle d’un dragon en plus de celle de ces poings. Arkan laissa s’entrouvrir sa lame, des flammes se concentrant à l’intérieur. Sans surprise, leurs attaques ne firent que peu de dégâts. Chrona matérialisa son marteau-pilon tandis que Maya la couvrait avec ses railguns. Elle pilonna les ailes, empêchant le Taiuto de s’envoler. Il se débattit, mais, trop habitué à voler et cracher des flammes, il était lent et pataud au sol. Ses coups passaient au loin, juste provoquant du vent. Ayant fini de planter ses pieux, Chrona ordonna le repli. Tous se reculèrent et Maya balança une décharge, faisant exploser les pieux et le Taiuto avec. Y’a pas à dire, un dragon, c’est coriace, dix pieux et encore en vie.  
\- Whoa ! Mortel ! Dans tous le sens du terme. S’écria Lupus.  
\- J’ai mis du Dust de feu dans mes pieux. Bref, on la finit cette initiation ?  
Ils escaladèrent la paroi, non sans mal pour certain. Si Lupus et Chrona était parfaitement à l’aise, ce n’était pas le cas de Maya et encore moins d’Arkan, apparemment peu habitué à ce genre d’exercice. Il arriva après Maya, qui elle-même avait fait attendre Lupus et Chrona. Après ce léger contretemps, ils longèrent le bord et arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir Ruby décapité le Nevermore. Chrona eut un léger sourire, remettant son masque flegmatique.  
\- Pas mal.  
Ruby se retourna et se fendit d’un large sourire.  
\- Chrona ! Vous avez finit ? Vous avez battu le Taiuto ?  
\- On l’a littéralement explosé ! ria Lupus  
\--------------quelques temps après------------  
Ils étaient dans la foule, attendant d’être appelé. L’équipe CRDL, une équipe de brutes stupide apparemment, avait été appelée, ainsi que l’équipe JNPR dirigé par Jaune, à la surprise de tous. L’équipe RWBY avait aussi été appelée, dirigé par Ruby, au grand désespoir de Weiss, qui fit une tête très amusante. Enfin l’appel de leur nom retentit.  
\- Chrona Clockworck, Lupusangrähem Silver, Arkan Knight et Maya Azul.  
Ils montèrent sur l’estrade.  
\- Vous formerez l’équipe CALM dirigé par… Chrona  
Elle serra les dents. Sérieux ?  
\- Sur ce, l’initiation est terminé, Bienvenue à Beacon.


End file.
